


Rewind

by maggs689



Series: Rookie Year [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infidelity, M/M, Sorry Nolan Fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggs689/pseuds/maggs689
Summary: Nico presses rewind on his rookie year.





	Rewind

_July 2018, Bern_

Nico and Taylor laid in bed together in the afternoon as the shadows lengthened up the wall. Taylor was trailing his fingers over Nico’s naked skin and the syrupy slowness of the movement made Nico feel drunk.

“Tell me about the first time you saw me,” Nico said, smiling. He was laying on his stomach, his cheek resting on his folded arms.

“Again?”

“Tell me again.” Nico bit his lip and Taylor rolled his eyes.

“It was July and you were wearing the stupidest shorts I'd ever seen.” Nico huffed at that and then gasped when Taylor ran his fingers over the welts on Nico’s ass. “And I was surprised at how tall you are because you have such a baby face.”

“Tell the nice parts,” Nico laughed.

“Be patient,” Taylor pressed harder into the red marks, enjoying the beautiful patterns his belt had made. Nico’s breath stuttered at the sensation but Taylor continued. “You saw me and your whole face lit up and I never knew a man could be so beautiful.” Taylor slipped his fingers between Nico’s cheeks, feeling the wetness of his come. Nico squirmed when Taylor slid a finger inside him. “I couldn't stop looking at you all through dinner with Ray and my face was burning because I swore that you knew.”

“Knew what?”

“ _Knew_ then that you were made for me.” Taylor slid another finger into Nico. “I knew I had to have you.” Nico sighed happily, grinding back on Taylor’s fingers. “How are you so perfect for me,” Taylor murmured, watching Nico’s body react when he curled his fingers inside him. “Do you think you can come for me again?”

 

_October 2017_

Nico partied with the team on the plane back from Ottawa to celebrate his first two goals and a road win for the team. By the time the team poured into the bar in Hoboken, Nico was already half drunk.

Taylor pressed up against him near the bar and put his hand on the back of Nico's neck. “What do you want to drink Nico? Only the best for my rookie.” Nico flushed with warmth and Taylor’s possessive praise.

Nico remembers some of the rest of the night - doing shots with Taylor, letting Taylor pour tequila down his throat, watching the long line of Taylor's neck when he had his head tipped back. Nico didn't look away when Taylor caught him staring. Taylor touched Nico's face, skimming his fingers over his lips, and Nico felt the electricity crackle between them.

Taylor leaned in. "I could ruin you," he said and Nico felt his heart turn over in his chest. Taylor licked his lips and moved away, smiling back at Nico as he pushed through the crowd toward his cheering teammates.

In Calgary two weeks later, Nico let Taylor into his hotel room. Taylor crowded him back against the door. “Tell me you want this.”

Nico craned up to kiss Taylor but Taylor pushed him back against the door. “Tell me, Nico.”

“I want this, please.” Nico was trying to stay calm but the feel of Taylor so close was making him edgy and hot all over. The pull of Taylor, that quiet throb that Nico had felt since the moment they met, was only growing stronger. Nico clenched his fist, digging his fingernails into his palms until he could feel the skin break.

Taylor ran his palms down Nico’s chest and kissed him, softly at first and then harder, licking into Nico's mouth and pulling away only when Nico was gasping. “We’ll have more time later,” Taylor said. He took Nico’s hand and ran his thumb over the marks, pressing lightly until Nico's breath caught. “Maybe when you score again for me. Do you think you can do that?” Nico nodded. He wanted to please Taylor so badly.  

After Taylor pulled away from him and slipped out of his hotel room, Nico went over to the nightstand to get his phone. He saw the screen light up with a call from Nolan and stood frozen in place, then flipped the phone over to ignore the call.

 

_November 2017_

The Devils won on a bitter cold night in Chicago and Nico scored his third goal. The whole team was out at a club, wild from the win and already soaked with alcohol. Nico floated through the club, looking for Taylor, and found him standing on a banquette shouting, his shirt half unbuttoned, surrounded by his line mates. Taylor leaned over to shout in Nico’s ear: _You’re mine tonight_. Nico sat on the banquette at Taylor’s feet and felt a shiver run through his body. He couldn’t stop this, even if he wanted to. And he didn’t want to. Nico thought about who he used to be with Nolan, before he admitted what this ache was. This need had been there all along, like when he locked himself in his bedroom at 16 and made cuts on the inside of his thigh with a razor blade and the pain made him breathless.

Later, in Taylor’s room at the hotel, Nico stared at the ceiling, skin alive with Taylor's touch and the way Taylor pressed his fingers into the bruise on Nico’s left hip. “Mine,” Taylor whispered, holding Nico down with this large hands. “Tell me.”

Nico wrapped his legs around Taylor. “I’m yours.” Taylor kissed him ferociously, biting at Nico’s lips and grinding into him. Nico arched off the bed when Taylor’s cock slid against his, the delicious friction between them as Taylor moved his hips.  

Taylor knelt over him, pulling Nico’s hair to angle his head back so he could slide his cock roughly into Nico’s mouth. Nico looked up at him, meeting Taylor’s dark eyes, and then closed his eyes, surrendering. “You’re so good for me,” Taylor moaned. “Such a good boy for me.”

Nico felt the stretch in his jaw and the pressure of Taylor’s weight on his chest. But in that moment, he felt lighter than he could ever remember. He relaxed his hands at his sides and waited. He didn't know where Taylor would take him, but he'd follow the pain anywhere.

 

_December 2017_

At the team Christmas party at Palms’ house, the one he didn’t tell Nolan about, Nico sat far down the table from Taylor so he could breathe. He needed a little time so he could eat and talk with the other guys. It had only been two days since Taylor had tied him up and fucked him, but Nico felt like he was going to jump out of his skin if Taylor didn’t touch him.

As people started drifting away from the table and spilling through the house, Nico found himself by Taylor’s side. Taylor talked with Miles, ignoring Nico fidgeting nearby. Taylor finally turned to Nico and ran his eyes up and down Nico’s body, making him redden up to his hairline.

“Are you being a good boy?” Taylor said softly so no one nearby could hear.

“ _Taylor_ ,” Nico whined.

“The bathroom off of the kitchen, 5 minutes,” and Taylor turned away.

And then they were in the bathroom, only a thin door separating Nico and Taylor from the rest of the party. Taylor had Nico’s pants and boxers pulled down. Taylor jerked Nico’s cock roughly with one hand and covered Nico’s mouth with the other. Taylor had his eyes locked on Nico's face, watching his eyes widen when he twisted his fist around him. "You're so good for me, baby," Taylor said. "Come now for me." Nico groaned into Taylor’s palm as he fell apart, legs shaking. “Such a good boy,” Taylor said. He slid his come-covered fingers into Nico’s mouth. Nico lapped up every drop.

 

_January 2018_

After a home loss to the Flyers, Nico called Taylor when he got home from dinner with Nolan and told him that it was clear for him to come over. Taylor arrived with a smug look on his face. He crowded Nico in the doorway and felt that Nico was already hard for him.

“Where’s Nolan,” Taylor asked, his lip curling in a smile.

“Please, don’t,” Nico said, sounding pained. But he was already breathless as Taylor pushed him backwards into the bedroom and stripped him out of his suit. He wasn’t thinking of anyone else but Taylor and the place he’d end up soon, adrift on the sensation of the restraints biting into his wrists and Taylor’s tongue dragging down his body.

Taylor handled him roughly, threading his fingers in Nico’s hair and pulling until Nico cried out. Taylor had that mean glint in his eyes, the one that told Nico that he’d push until he found the limit, and even then he’d push some more. Taylor had that same look in his eyes when he wrapped one big hand around Nico’s neck and squeezed. “You just get harder when I do that, don’t you baby?” Taylor cooed in Nico’s ear. Nico had blushed the first time but now knew to relax into it, that Taylor loved seeing him like this, hard and desperate for him.  

Finally, finally when Nico was ready to float off the bed with need, Taylor pushed into him. “Tell me,” Taylor grunted as he grabbed hard at Nico’s thighs, holding him open and fucking into him. “Tell me, baby.”

Nico felt himself cracking open, every nerve on fire around Taylor. “I need you,” Nico sobbed at how close he was already, “please, _please_.” The edges were bleeding together, and Nico was having trouble understanding where his skin ended and Taylor’s began. He could feel Taylor breathing through his lungs, and Taylor’s blood pumping through his heart. Nico had a panicky moment, wondering if this kind of love was real, if the way Taylor possessed him could last, if Taylor loved him back. 

Taylor leaned forward over Nico, fucking hard into him. “That’s my perfect boy,” Taylor said into Nico’s mouth. “I love hearing you beg for me.” Nico tried to keep himself together, already floating higher and higher with every stroke of Taylor inside him. He took a breath and exhaled the fear away, ready to come apart, ready, ready.

 

_January 2018, Part 2_

For the All Star Break, Taylor rented them a yacht. Nico didn’t think he had ever been so relaxed. They skinny-dipped off the yacht in the mornings and napped under the canopy in the afternoon, letting the cool breeze dry their sunburned skin. At night, Taylor fed Nico strawberries and champagne on the upper deck before going down on him, drawing the heat from his body through his cock so slowly that Nico thought he’d pass out. Nico watched the lights of the yacht wink off the dark waves after he came and wondered how he ever thought he belonged anywhere else but with Taylor.

In the airport in St. Barts on the way back, Nico noticed someone take a cell phone picture of them holding hands. “Aren’t you worried?” Nico said quietly, after they had passed by. He was thinking about their teammates, but also Nolan, how they weren’t talking and now he would see this and know for sure.

Taylor just smiled and gripped Nico’s hand tighter. “Why would I be worried? I want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

 

_February 2018_

After their last regular season game in Philadelphia, Nico stood in the hallway outside the Flyers dressing room, stunned that Nolan wouldn’t even come out so he could apologize. Taylor found him slumped against the wall and let Nico cry on his shoulder, even though they both knew it was Nico’s fault. Taylor finally convinced Nico to leave, and ushered him to the bus with his arm tight around Nico’s waist.

In the back of the bus on the way back to New Jersey, Taylor held Nico’s hand while Nico sobbed that he must be broken because Nolan’s sweet innocence wasn’t enough for him. "When I got together with him, I didn't even know that I wanted this. And then you happened so fast, Taylor. I should have told him sooner, I should have..." Nico trailed off.

“You have hard edges,” Taylor whispered, smoothing his hands over Nico’s hair and wiping the tears from his cheeks, “and they fit perfectly against mine.” Taylor paused before he continued. “I know you’re upset about how things ended with Nolan, but I hope you don’t regret this, what’s between us.”  

Nico looked up with bleary eyes. He looked dumbfounded. “ _Of course_ I don’t regret this. I’ve never wanted anything more than you.”

“Good,” Taylor smiled, leaning his forehead against Nico’s. “Because all I’ve ever wanted was you.”

At home later, Taylor shampooed Nico’s hair in the shower, massaging Nico’s scalp until he felt boneless. Taylor wrapped him up in a fuzzy robe and brought him the strawberry ice cream he only kept in his freezer for Nico. “You make me feel so safe,” Nico said sleepily, falling asleep in Taylor's arms.

 

_March 2018_

“We shouldn’t,” Nico murmured. He was sitting on Taylor’s lap in the video room the morning of one of their last home games. They were kissing lazily and Taylor had his hand up the back of Nico’s hoodie, stroking up and down Nico’s back and giving him goosebumps. Nico was happier than he could remember, headed for the playoffs and in love, even if they had never said it out loud. He felt giddy with Taylor pressed against him, warm and soft and his.

“I know, but you want to,” Taylor said in between kisses. “Even though someone might walk in.”

“Someone might see,” Nico nodded and slipped off of Taylor’s lap to kneel in front of him. He tugged at the waistband of Taylor’s joggers and pulled Taylor’s cock out. 

“You’re such a little exhibitionist,” Taylor marveled, running his hand through Nico’s hair. Nico looked up at him through his lashes, his wide eyes innocent. He took Taylor in his mouth. “Oh fuck,” Taylor groaned. Nico’s mouth was so wet and he was sucking Taylor with steady strokes, drawing moans from Taylor. “You want to get caught, don’t you, you dirty boy,” Taylor said, head tipped back, “want everyone to see you on your knees.”

Nico hummed around him, making Taylor’s legs shake. He looked down at Nico, his lips stretched around Taylor and saliva dripping down his chin. Taylor traced Nico’s lips with his finger, watching his cock slide in Nico’s mouth, and knew he was close. Nico could feel it, knew the rhythm of Taylor’s body like he knew his own.

“I should come on your face so everyone can see how hungry for it you are,” Taylor whispered, overwhelmed with the effort of holding back as Nico took him deeper. “So everyone can see what you are.” Nico let more saliva drip out, making the wet sound of his mouth more obscene, and that made Taylor come, biting down on his own fist so he wouldn’t scream. He held the back of Nico’s head until Nico drank down all of his come and then watched as Nico slid off, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

 

_April 2018_

After their last playoff game, Nico sat in his stall, trying not to sniffle out loud in the dead-silent dressing room. Taylor came over and crouched down next to him, resting his hand heavy on the back of Nico's neck.

“What are you doing after this?”

Nico looked up, confused. “Probably going home, eating my weight in ice cream,” Nico muttered miserably.

“No, I meant _after_ after. This summer.”

Nico shrugged. He didn't want to have to think about all of the months before he'd get to be here with Taylor again, playing hockey and spending every minute together. He hadn’t brought it up with Taylor for this very reason. It was too painful to think about. And if his track record was any evidence, Taylor probably wouldn't even want to talk to him by October. Nico did that to people.

“Hey,” Taylor said, waving his hand in front of Nico's face, “come back.”

Nico took a deep breath, tried to clear the cloud from his head. “I don't know, going back home? Are you going to Canada?”

“For a bit. Might go camping.”

Nico frowned. “You? Camping?”

“I enjoy the outdoors,” Taylor said.

“Fucking on the top deck of a yacht isn’t enjoying the outdoors,” Nico quipped.

"You're fresh," Taylor squeezed the back of Nico's neck. "Come with me and find out,” Taylor took Nico’s hand. 

“Really?” Nico looked happier already.

"Yeah, I have a cabin the middle of nowhere. Imagine what I can do to you when there's no one around to hear."

" _Taylor_ ," Nico blushed.

"It'll be romantic," Taylor smiled. "We can sleep under the stars at night. And then you can take me to Switzerland.”

"You want to see Bern?"

“Yeah,” Taylor dropped his voice. “I love you. Stay with me this summer.”

Nico smiled, bigger than Taylor had ever seen him smile. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/DyDfgMOUjCI


End file.
